


Visions

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Leia dreams of a woman with warm eyes, a sad smile, and fine brown hair done up in braids.A woman who looks like her.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Kudos: 22





	Visions

The woman in her dreams is not her mother. Breha Organa is beautiful, yes, but not beautiful like this woman. Leia can’t put her finger on the difference; they both have dark hair and warm brown eyes; they both have creamy skin, petite figures.

But somehow, Breha is just Breha, and the woman Leia sees in her dreams might just be the most beautiful woman in the world. 

She goes to sleep as a child with this woman’s face dancing behind her eyelids  — her eyes so deep and powerful, her lips turned up in the only sad smile Leia has ever seen. When she gets older, of course, she’ll see it again and again  — on Breha, on Bail, on her own lips when she looks in the reflection. She’ll see herself wearing it in holos of the Senate floor until she learns how to effectively mask her feelings.

She wonders if the woman in her dreams ever had to mask her feelings.

* * *

When she is young, Leia fantasizes about this woman being her friend. She imagines tea parties and adventures with this woman at her side; she imagines this woman’s warm hand holding hers, guiding her over obstacles on Alderaan’s forest floor. 

She imagines this woman braiding her hair so gently Leia can’t even feel the painful tug against her scalp which she’s so used to. Instead, she feels fingers, soft and sweet, against her skin, running lovingly through her hair.

She imagines this woman tucking her into bed, imagines the tips of their noses touching, imagines that smile again.

She goes to sleep without a fuss, even when she’s very small.

She’s looking forward to her dreams.

* * *

“Did you ever know a woman,” Leia asks, “a young woman, with fine brown hair done up in braids like this, along her hairline?”

She knows even as she asks that it’s a futile question. Breha smiles at her indulgently and says, “Why, yes. I believe you’re describing ... every woman of Alderaan.”

“She had large brown eyes,” Leia says, persisting. “Very large. And a delicate bone structure, and a small nose. And she was very small.”

_ Like me, _ Leia thinks. At fourteen years old, she has not yet reached five feet. 

“Leia,” says Breha, “I know lots of women like that.”

And she smiles at her daughter. 

It’s the first sad smile Leia sees in real life. 

* * *

In time, long after Alderaan is destroyed, Leia will forget her mother’s face. There are old holos of Bail and Breha  — newsreels, press releases, famous speeches  — and she pulls them up periodically, working to remember the details she never thought she’d lose. The broad sweep of Bail’s nose; the gentle lines around Breha’s eyes. 

She forgets them time and again, and remembers them  — forces herself to remember  — everyday.

But she closes her eyes at night and the woman from her dreams is still there, unchanged.

Leia can never forget her face. She just wishes she knew the woman’s name.

* * *

She masks her surprise with irritation, disdain. She lounges on the hard surface of the prison cot like the princess she is and looks down her nose at the farmboy in stormtrooper armor.

She doesn’t voice what she’s really thinking.

He looks just like the woman in her dreams.


End file.
